


The Observers

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: A Twi'lek's thoughts on the occupation of her home and enslavement of her people.





	The Observers

Soldiers barked at people to move aside as Grand Admiral Thrawn and his lackey sauntered into the marketplace.

I kept my eyes down, concentrating on polishing one of many pots for sale. Other merchants busied themselves with own work, hoping in vain to go unnoticed. The Grand Admiral often stopped at a stall to make inquiries. His voice was full of a deadly calm.

He approached my stall, red eyes gleaming with false charm. I gave a placid smile, never making eye contact, as I answered his many questions about the various relics of my culture.

I almost preferred the sneering insults of the incompetent Imperials that flanked him. At least there was honesty my interactions with them. We loathed one another without pretense. 

The Grand Admiral politely thanked me for my explanations, purchasing a Twi’Lek necklace. And I thanked him for his patronage, keeping my eyes lowered all the while.

Twi’leks were accustomed to averting their eyes. My grandmother was a slave to a rich man off-world for many years until a smuggler returned her home. She used money the money she stole from her master to escape. “You never looked directly at those with the most power. If they saw into your eyes, then they had seen too much,” she had told me so many times as a child.

I watched in quiet contempt as the Grand Admiral walked away with my Grandmother’s necklace. He turned, meeting my gaze. I looked away. But not before glimpsing his self-satisfied sneer.

Other Imperials took without caring what it was they were taking. This man observed as he stole from us. He saw too much.


End file.
